The Ship of Dreams
by noveldreamer25
Summary: This is a  crossover with the movie Titanic and The Hunger games. Katniss is Rose and Peeta is Jack. Few changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author`s Note **

**Hey guys, this is an idea that has been running in Through mind a few days ago. I was watching tv and I watch the trailer of the hunger games and then the Titanic 3D trailer and I don't know if it has been done before but I would like to write a story about a combination of both of them. **

**Katniss /Rose**

**Gale / Cal**

**Katniss mother/ rose`s mother**

**Peeta/ Jack**

**And many other characters **

**Please tell me if you like the idea, then I ll start updating. Thanks**

*** Im not a native english speaker so forgive me if I have spelling mistakes **

*** My first fanfiction ever **


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or its characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins. The Titanic movie belongs to James Cameron.**

**Chapter 1**

**Present Day**

"Guys, guys! Come on hurry, I think we found it"; the scientist Brock Lovett said with excitement. His crew was instantly running to him at his words, stands behind him and looking at the TV. "Really?"said a man. "Finaaaaly"said glared at them, "Please be quite, I need to concentrate, I dont want to break anything". He was at a submarine just on top the Panem`s RMS_ Titanic _with a special robot looking for a legendary treasure, a necklace, named "The Heart Of The Ocean". The ship of course, was in bad shape, cutted in half, falling into pieces; you could see tables, windows, doors, dolls, beds, mirrors, any kinds od stuff, all that covered with corals, seaweeds, fungus, diferent species of fish living there. It was a shame, such a beautiful ship in its era, now almost destroyed.

The robot (controlled by him) started to move the remains of the ship, so that the Gale Hawthorne`s safe came into view. He slowly placed the robot hands on each side of the box and lifted it.

After a while, the submarine came to the surface and he put the box on their ships deck to open it. It was green and rusty. Lovett along with the crew was laughing and celebrating that they have finally found it. After a few tries he opened it, the inside was dirty and it smelled bad for all those years trapped in the ocean, he started cleaning it with his hands. A big wide smile on his face. Suddenly he stopped, his smile faded, took out his hand from the box to reveal nothing but a drawing. They were disappointed. Lovett ordered to clean the paper.

(Minutes Later)

"It's already clean?" Lovett said.

"Yes sir" a woman answered.

"Let me see it then".

The woman walked to a room, with Lovett behind her. She pointed at the picture that was getting dried now. He just stared with amusement. It was a sketch of a beautiful woman with wavy long hair wearing just what appeared a silk gown; but Lovett`s eyes were locked in her neck, she was wearing his beloved necklace.

**Rue`s point of view**

"Grandma, dinner`s ready"

"I'm coming dear"; my grandma said. I wait for her on the kitchen`s table. She is almost 100 years old and she still is as strong as a horse. It's impressive. She enters the room; she looks beautiful with her long gray braided hair as always. She sits down slowly across the table, grab the spoon and then she suddenly drops it. She freezes; she has a shocked look on her face.

"Grandma! Are you alright? What happen?"

"Turn the TVs volume up, please" she says after a while in a hurried voice. "GO".

I stand up quickly, moving forward to the TV and turn the volume up. Then I just look at her. She stands and begins to walk towards me.

_We are here with the scientist Brock Lovett and his team. "Hi Dr. Lovett, what can you tell us about this discovery of yours?" "Well we have found this sketch in the famous Gale Hawthorn`s safe; you see the woman in it wore the "Heart of the Ocean" the exact same day the RMS Titanic sank according to the date the sketch was made. Pretty interesting huh?" (The sketch appears in the TV)_

"_Yeah pretty interesting…." _

"That was what you wanted to hear grandma? You were on that ship right? "; she was still in shock.

"Gale… I haven't heard that name in a while…" she said almost whispering. "Pass me the phone dear, I need to make a call".

**I know this is very short. Please excuse me if there are grammar mistakes. This is just the introduction**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brock Lovett`s point of view**

_I need to find the necklace, I need to find it. "_Mmmm…Mr. Lovett? Mr. Looovett!"

_Where might it be? "_Huh? Oooh! Thomas sorry I was just trying to figure out where "The Heart of the Ocean" might be hidden. What do you want?" He was just standing there with a phone in hand so I just had to ask.

"Well sir, you might want to take this call"

"Right now? Ugh please Thomas I'm busy right now!" _Stop staring at me! Go away!_

"Sir, you reaaaally have to take this call" he said leaving his mouth open.

"Ok", _Hope this is important, I need to get back to work. "_Hello?"

"Dr. Lovett?" said the old lady. _I m guessing, by the sound her voice._

"Yes, that`s me. May I help you?" I said a bit irritated. Thomas just keeps staring. I roll my eyes. Then she answers.

"Have you found The Heart of the Ocean yet?" _What?_

"No, wha- what do you know about it?" small pause. I'm just so confused right now. "Do you know who the woman in the sketch is?"

"Of course I know her!" she answers laughing "The woman in sketch is me" she says slowly. I'm shock, speechless. How is this possible? I just look at Thomas, my mouth and eyes are wide open. He just giggles like an idiot. "Told you this phone call was important".

When I finally find my voice, I speak again. "Mrs. This isn't a joke right?" "Of course not Dr. Lovett, I would never play with something like that"_ This is amazing_ "Can you please tell me your name?" "Of course, my name is Katniss, Katniss Mellark**" "**That's great, would you like to visit us here? And tell us what happened before the RMS Titanic sank?"

"I'll love to" _Yes! I m so happy right now! _I think with a grin.

**(Two days later)**

A helicopter arrives on the ship. It sounds hard, voices are barely audible and the wind in so strong that the hair moves whipping the face. Suddenly it stops and an old lady comes out of it with a 25 years old woman with black hair and blue eyes. The old woman has her hair in a long braid and its carrying some bags and books. Lovett stares at her with a shy smile on his face.

"Alright, it's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Mellark, please follow me".

"It a pleasure to be here Dr." she says following him.

They enter to a living room. "Please, sit down. I m going to record you, is that ok?"

"Yeah it's ok"

"Well Mrs. Mellark my team and I as you know, we are looking the necklace. Would you mind to tell us how did you get it?" Lovett says with hope in his eyes.

"Well, you have to know that it is quite hard for me, besides it's been so long" Katniss says with a shy sad smile. Starting to remember the events. "But I'll try".

"Thank you very much"

"Mmm, Mrs. Mellark would you like to see some pictures, to help you remember?" Thomas says. Handing old and new pictures of the Titanic.

"Well, I guess" says Katniss taking them with shaky hands. "Oh" she breaths with watery eyes.

"Are you ok Grandma? Do you need water?" says Rue. "No Rue dear it's ok". Looking at her Rue starts grabbing her arm. "Are you sure? We can start later". Lovett looking at this scene noticed something, Rue had a worried look in her eyes; maybe she didn't want her grandma to tell the story. But why?

"NO Rue its ok" Katniss whispers with a mad tone letting freeing her arm.

Rue sights and sit down looking to her feet.

"Well… may I start? She says looking down at the pictures

"Yes please" says Lovett in an anxious like tone.

Katniss that was shuffling the pictures, raised her head and, looked around the room preparing herself to start her story. There were almost fifteen people waiting to hear what she was going to say. This maked her nervous and suddenly she found herself wanting comfort of the strong arms of the man that she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well" says Katniss "It all started almost 82 years ago…."

They all looked at her expectantly.

**(82 years ago)**

**Katniss point of view**

The wind is blowing hard across my face as I look out of the window of my family's black Packard (a car), the driver was taking us to Panem`s port. We were going to travel on the new RMS Titanic, a cruise. The first one who was allowed to take passengers. Everyone was exited, including my mother who hasn't been the same since my father died. She was diagnosed with depression not so long ago. My father died when I was eleven, he was trying to help some men that were trapped in a coal mine outside town. He was getting one of them out until the mine exploded. Since then my family has been having money problems; we are almost in bankrupt.

Honesty I haven't seen her so happy since we met Gale Hawthorne, a wealthy man who claims to be in love with me. Like three months after meeting him, he asked my hand in marriage. Obviously I was going to say no. You see I don't like love and what it does to people. I didn't wanted to get married because it leads to having kids, and I don't want kids. But seeing my mom's face; she was so happy… I decide to accept, and eventually after two years I've become font of Gale. We already sent our wedding`s invitations. I m getting married in five months. I couldn't be happier _I think sarcastically_.

"We are here, we are here!" my little twelve years old sister Prim screams interrupting my thoughts as the car stops. She is quite excited, she d never been on a ship before. For her it was quite an adventure, for me on the other hand it was prison. They were taking me away, away from my beloved forest, to move to a wealthier town, full of concrete.

"Calm down little duck, it's just a ship" I said rolling my eyes.

"Just a ship? JUST A SHIP? Haven't you seen it? It's amazing!" she says with a big smile on her face.

"I'm seeing it, it's not so big" I say shrugging.

"Ok girls stop talking and get out of the car" my mom says irritated.

Prim opens the door and start jumping "Oh my God! Oh my God" she says. I just smile. Gale who was sitting in the front next to the driver, it's already beside me asking for my hand to help me get out of the car. I accept it, putting my hand in his, and pulling myself up to get out of the car. He rubs my white glove slowly as if trying to calm me down. He puts his lips near my left ear and whispers "Why are you so serious? Don't you like it?" I say nothing. Then my mom comes and stands beside us with a smile on her face. "Katniss dear can you please fix your hat? I want you to be perfect, as we enter to the ship". I just shrug and fix it.

"Well lets go, Darius here it's going to take our bags, don't worry about them" Gale says giving some dollars to the young man named Darius. _His personal servant_ as I called him in my mind.

I grab Prim`s hand and start walking. Gale sees the scowl on my face and grabs my mother's hand pulling it to the level of his mouth and whispers "Your daughter is very hard to please" "You have no idea"

As we walk, we are lead by some men to pretty huge stairs that guides us to one of the first class passenger doors. We climb them and enter the ship. Telling the truth this is amazing, almost scary, it's unbelievable the amount of people that is boarding the ship, there are millions, without counting the ones that are already on board even. There are people from the richest to the poorest classes. Oh well the ship is divided in high, middle and low class. I get to be in the high class section, which I'm glad, don't get me wrong. But sometimes I feel that I don't belong there. I feel like the black ship of the high class members.

We all look in amazement. "Let's go find our rooms" says Prim. "Yes, well we better ask someone, or else we are going to be lost" Gale says walking toward a guy to ask.

"I'm going to share the room with Prim right?" I ask my mother. "Yes, we are going to have tree rooms that connect with a living room in the middle so we could all be together" she answers looking at Gale with a grin. I just roll my eyes and follow Gale to our rooms.

**Peeta`s point of view**

"Dad! Im going with Delly to get something to eat ok?" I said getting out my house.

"Ok son, go have fun, I'll take your shift at the bakery so you could have the rest of the day free. "My father says yelling from the kitchen.

"Well, well baker boy where do you want to eat?" Delly is one of my best friend, since we were like five. She could be my sister; she has blond curly hair and blue eyes just like me. She is the daughter my mother always wanted. She even treats her better than me.

"Hmmm let me think Dells…" I say rubbing my shin. "Let's go to the Hob`s bar. What do you think?"

"Ok Peets lets go" she grabs my arm and we start running.

The Hob is a black market here at the Seam, the poor part of the District, District 12. In the Hob you can trade whatever you want for whatever you want. Through the years they managed to make a barlike restaurant, it's quite good actually, the best plate its Greasy Sae`s soup.

"What do you want to order?" Delly asks me already knowing the answer.

I decide to play along "I don't know Dells what do you want?" We are looking at each other smiling and scream at the same time "Greasy Sae`s soup" we start to laugh as we sit down on a wooden table. The place is not so big but comfortable enough to have some privacy. The bad thing is that you can hear and understand others people conversations very clear if they were loud enough.

The waitress brings the soup to us and we start talking about our day. As always I talk about my day in the bakery. There's not much to do here in the Seam when you have a bakery to run with your family. We are poor so working it's the only thing we can do to maintain us alive. Luckily I get distracted by drawing. I like to draw and paint but I majorly sketch or make black and white drawings because I can't afford to buy a brush and color paintings. I'd love to become a painter someday. Get out of the bakery.

"Special offer, special offer at the Hob!" someone yells

"What is it about?"

"I don't know Dells, let's go see"

We walk toward the Hobs podium that is covered by a lot of people listening.

"One Titanic ticket! One ticket only for the best trader! The best trader will get a low class Titanic ticket! It's a Titanic ticket! You have half an hour to bring something to trade. We will pick the best then".

Delly is with her mouth open. Amazed. Her mouth forms an O

"PEETA! You have to goo!" Delly suddenly says excited. "Really Dells?" doubting.

"Yes Peeta, this is your opportunity to go travel, far away from your mother" she assured me with a grin.

"If you are so excited why don't you go?" I say raising one eyebrow.

"I just think you need it more than I, I've travelled to another districts, on train. You haven't. This is a great ship, the best way to start travelling. Make your dream come true Peets"

I'm not sure about that. I mean I like helping my dad in the bakery but I've also dreamed visiting other places, paint them. This is a great opportunity and well bread is grate to trade, better when its fresh. That the only thing I've got to trade. I imaging that a basket of different types of fresh bread would win the ticket.

I grab Delly from her arm, pull her and start running to the bakery. I have a good feeling about this now.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Dells, I can't do so many breads to fill a basket in half an hour" I said doubting my decision to compete for the Titanic tickets.

"Yeah I think it's hard, but you can bake one of the each expensive bread instead of different types of cheap bread, don't you think?"

"Maybe let's get started then". We worked very fast; we started the big ovens early so they would be hotter. The bread would be done faster. Delly got the baskets from her house. We decided to make 6 of the most expensive bread my bakery had.

(The oven makes a sound) "Dells they are ready" "Ok let me decorate the basket. Meanwhile go to your room and pack."

"I'll go pack but I'm not sure if I'm going to win" I said a bit disappointed. Cleaning the sweat from my forehead. "I'm going to take a bath too and change am all sweaty." I wrinkle my nose at the comment

Delly ignored my comment and turns to me with a scowl on her face. "GO HURRY! We don't have much time".

I climbed the stairs and go straight to my room, the second door to the left. I open my closet and some cabinets and start packing. I'm only going to take a big grey handbag, for my clothes and another smaller for my art stuff. I take the art pad and a few carbon pencils of different sizes. One eraser and I am done. I walk to the bath room and get the shower started. The water it's a bit cold, from usual. I wonder if the Titanic shower from low class would have hot water. Suddenly I remember that if I get to win the tickets I need to tell my family. I shake my head, and passing my right hand through my blond hair I decide not to yet. My brothers are going to mock me if I don't get the tickets. I can't stand them right now. I get out of the shower and get dressed with a plain white t-shirt, brown pants and a brown colored jacket.

"Peeta hurry! It's getting late" I pull back from my thought and start walking downstairs.

"I'm ready let's go" I said as Delly get close to the front door. I run to the door and open it to her. "Thank you" she says in a singing voice. "You're welcome lets go".

As we walk to the Hob we started talking about how it would be like to get the tickets, how the cruise is going to be from the inside, who I'm going to meet…

"Well well we have our contestants ready!" the man in charge of the competition says.

"No wait!" I have something to trade also" I yell. "Hurry then kid, we have to pick a winner."

He starts looking at the things the other contestants brought. Some brought a few vegetables, strange plants, a chicken, milk, cheese.

"Hmmm these are very good" the man says, making a _I have to think very well _face.

_Come on! It's getting late! _ I think, taping slightly my feet to the floor.

"We have a winneeeeer" The man yells and laughs very hard.

I look at him with my eyes wide open.

**Prim s point of view**

"Mommy can I go and explore around the ship?"

"Hmmm" she says thinking "Okay Prim but just for a while and you can go just from here to the upper part of the ship, don't go to the middle or poor class part. I don't like you in there."

"Ok mom" I answer rolling my eyes.

"What's so bad about lower classes that you don't like?" Katniss asks scowling.

_Oooh here we go again_ I think.

"Kat, they are not like us, we are just better and I wouldn't like you and Prim talk to them, it would ruin our reputation." Mother answers with a sweet but kind of false smile.

"They are just like us" Katniss snaps. "They are people with just less money; we don't have money we are almost in bankrupt".

"How dare you we are not like them, we have money" mom says hurt.

"Yeah just because Gale is with me. Beside that why I'm going to marry him, for your reputation"

"Katniss!"

"Just forget it mom this is...Ugh "

"Katniss?" I ask. She looks at me realizing.

"Sorry. I didn't quite mean it in that way. I do like Gale. I m just…sorry" She apologizes, and storms out of the room.

"She didn't mean that mom" I say with a worried look.

"I know "seating in the bed and covering her face with both hands.

**Peeta s point of view**

The man is walking toward me. I just keep looking with wide open eyes. "What's your name son?" "Son?" he says after a while.

"P- Pee- Peeta Mellark". I answer tonge tide.

"You just won the TITANIC TICKET!" I open my mouth forming an O.

"Yeah those pieces of bread are expensive and we can now make dishes with them here at the Hob, they are fresh and it's enough for all here, you have earned it".

"Well thank you sir" grabbing the ticket off his hand. The people surrounding us claps, and sheers, some others are mad they didn't won.

I stand there, looking at the ticket. I can't believe it. Its mine, I'm going to travel on the Titanic. "Peeta, Peeta!" Delly says interrupting my thoughts. "Peeta you won!" she gives me a tight hug. I'm still in shock so I don't return it. Then it hits me. "I WON! I won, I'm going on the Titanic" I grab Delly from the shoulders and shake her slightly. My smile widens "Wujuuu Im going!" I grab Delly from her waist and spin her around.

"Eeer son! Son! You were going on the Titanic" a random man directs to me with a sad look. I stop spinning

"I was? Wh- why?" I'm concerned now.

"The Titanic leaves port in more-less 5 minutes" he answers.

"Oooh no" I whisper.

"Let's hurry Peeta, you can make it". Delly encourage me.

* * *

><p>Thak you guys for your comments. One question: Do you think the chapters are too short?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Ruuun Delly, we are not going to make it!" We stormed out of the Hob, the port wasn't too far but still we didn't have so many minutes.

"Yes we are, let's go, I can see the ship already". Delly was behind me. I run faster. After a few streets we were at the port. The ship was so big, more that I had ever imagined. It had four gigantic chimneys and on the people was standing at the border of the ship's deck, waving, jumping and screaming, saying their goodbyes.

"Wow its beautiful" Delly says in awe. "Yes it is, I guess this is goodbye then" sounding a little sad. I was going to leave her and my family after all. My family. "Dells could you do me a favor?" "Of course, what is it?" "Could you please explain to my family what happened".

Her eyes widen, but the she smiles sweetly. "Of course but I'll only speak to your father and I'm going to ask him to tell you mother. She is going to kill me for letting you go".

A hard laugh escape from my mouth. "Hah. For convincing me and practically dragging me to the ship". I finish saying with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah well hurry! Time is over". "Yeah." I hug her quickly and start running to the ship. _Please let me pass I'm late _I think as I push through people. "Wait, wait sir!" wheres the door to the lower class. "Did they already check your bags." He says moving his head to the left "yes yes, please answer". "You have to go right, the second stare. There's the lower class" "Thanks" I say, and quickly start moving. Ugh so many people down here. I get to the stairs and climb them. _Oh no the ship started moving. "_Wait I'm a passanger" "Oh boy right on time, do you have your passport?" _Shit. _Yeah let me look for it, I start taping my pockets. _No not there. _I grab my back, check all the outside pockets, nothing. _How could I forget it? Oh. "_Here it is." _Uff that was close._

"Alright you can pass, go to the right, then left, right again and then you'll find your room". "Thanks sir". I said giving him what it seems like a military salute. I'll put my bags in there and then I'm going to the ship's deck, I guess I'll find something to draw there. Ok let's see, left then right ok, where's my room, where's my room. "Oh here it is" I say out loud. I open the door with the key the man gave me a few minutes ago.

Oh there are people in there already; I thought I had a room on my own. "Ugh hi, my name s Peeta, I guess you are my roommates?" I asks with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, hey my name is Cato" the young man with blond straight hair and green eyes said tending his hand toward me. "Hey". Taking his hand. "I'm Tresh" the other young man, with cuscu hair and dark skin introduces himself. I nod. "I took the upper bed of the cabin, you can take this" he assures me by getting out of the bed. "It's alright thank you" I move toward the bed, while Tresh and Cato look at me expectantly. I put my bags on top of it and take the art pad and one of the carbon pencils. "You paint" Cato asks with a smirk. I just not and direct myself toward the door. Turn around and ask. "Hey do you want to go to the ship's deck?

"Yeah man why not" Tresh moves toward me. We both looking at Cato. He roll his eyes and says "alright let's take a tour" jumping out of bed.

We all climbed the stairs toward the ship's deck while talk stuff about where do we come from and how do we get in here. As I tell them my story they smile wide and not saying "Wow you are very lucky man" at the same time. Cato taps my back. They both are very tall, but amazingly friendly. Cato likes to joke a lot. Tresh is calmer.

"Hey there's a bench" Tresh says as soon as we stepped in the deck. "Let's go". The deck was full of people looking down to the water, talking, even walking some first class dogs. Tresh and I sat in the bench while Cato stand, putting his hands in the bar, looking at the open sea. Taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up. "Hey guys, look, dolphins".

Tresh moves his head toward Cato nodding with his head. I open my art pad and start drawing and old man with a little girl, also looking at the dolphins. And then, whike I glanced to the first class deck for a moment, the most beautiful creature capture the attention of my eyes. It's a young woman, around maybe my age or a bit smaller. She has large brown hair combed in a simple knot. She has a large light peach dress with short sleeves that dances calmly with the wind. She is staring blankly to the sea as If she was thinking deep. She looks sad.

**Cato s point of view**

"Hey men did you see it? A dolphin jumped!" I ask to Tresh with excitement. I've never seen a dolphin before.

"Hahahah, man just look at him" Tresh says in a mocking tone

"What?" I turn around to look at him. He is looking at Peeta. I take a few steps backward to take a better view. "Hahah, what's he looking at?".

"Peeta, Peeta" Tresh call him in a singing voice. He doesn't move.

"Man I think he is in shock"

"Oooh I see, HE IS LOOKING AT A GIRL. Don't you Peeta? He stills doesn't move. Tresh waves his hand in front of him. Nothing, he doesn't move.

"Hahaha" Tresh laughts

I look at the girl again. She glances toward Peeta, she looks at him awkwardly, But turn back.

"Aww forget her Peeta, although I have to admit she looks like an angel, she is unreachable".

**Katniss point of view** (a while before Cato s point of view)

After our fight I came back to the room. My sister is getting dresses with the help of our _prep team_. As Gale likes to call them. "Hi, little duck, did you had fun exploring the ship?"

"Yeah Katniss its very nice, are you ok?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about that now. Why are you getting dressed?"

"For lunch, you have to go too" Ugh I definitely don't want to go, it's so boring, especially if my mother and Gale invite people. I'm not so much of a talker. I don't like how they think. The majority of them are from the Capitol. I hope Cinna and Effie come, they are the only ones I like. Effies a high class lady, she has tons of money but she is nice compared to others, also she dresses weird, she is quite unique, likes to wear wigs, different color every day. She is obsessed with manners. I like sometimes to make her mad. Cinna on the other side it's a Capitol designer. He is from the high class but like me he doesn't care much. He is like my best friend; he is the only person beside Prim I could really talk to about everything.

"Katniss please get ready" my mom says poking her head from the other room.

"Ok". As the prep team finishes with Prim they come to me. They arrange my hair, put makeup on my, helped me to get dressed and finally they adjust my corset. I can hardly breathe with that thing.

(Moments later)

Gale invited Seneca Crane and Cornelious Snow. My mom invited Cinna, one of her friends and I told her to invite Effie also. Crane was the designer of the ship and Snow was just a very rich man, director of the White Star line company (shipping company) that was said that he uses that to influence on the captain and other people in the ship.

As they talk I just listen. Effie then asked about the name. "Hey who thought of the name Titanic?" "I bet it was you Snow".

"Indeed, Effie I wanted a name to convey sheer size. And size means stability,

luxury... and safety". He answers moving his hands slightly. Ugh I really can't stand him.

"Do you've heard of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Snow." I snap in a serious tone.

My mother then takes my hand and lean closer to me. "Katniss, what was that about?"a bit angry. I just look at her with a plain expression.

"Excuse me I need some air" I said cleaning my mouth and getting up the chair, storming out of the room.

I decide going to the upper deck, and look to the ocean. I can't quite stand these people. I glace around and my eyes stopped at the bottom deck. I see a bond boy looking up at me, _what's his problem?_ I think scowling a little. Then I turn my eyes back to the sea.

"Katniss!" a familiar voice calls my name. "Why did you left? Are you crazy those were important people you can't act like that!" he says in a high tone.

"I don't know Gale sorry, it's ok, I'm going to my room". He follows me.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Peeta POV**

_She is beautiful; I wish I could meet her someday.. Uff I know it's impossible. She is from the highest class and I'm just a poor little rat. _I can't stop thinking about her. She left with a man, a handsome man; I hope they are family, maybe cousins. If not, I doubt I could compete with him. _What am I thinking; even without him there my chances to even talk to her are very, very poor. _

"Hey Peeta!" Tresh calls in a high tone, causing me to fall out of my thoughts.

"Huh" I sigh

. "Man you were totally lost, she had quite an effect on you" he says laughing and moving his head from side to side.

I just smile, shrug and continue with my drawing. The old man and the little girl are still, almost in the same position as when I started to draw them. They are looking happily at the dolphins, the girl is pointing at them, they talk, but I can't quite catch what they are saying. My two new friends are chatting; I don't really care about what.

After a few minutes I look at my drawing, lift up the art pad and smile, deciding it is finished.

**Katniss POV (at dinner)**

I sat at the table, not quite prepared to eat dinner if you ask. Our other guests also sat and stated chatting. _What am I doing here?_ Gale was laughing hard; my mom looked at him with admiration. I move my head down, stare blankly at my plate, with the fork on my right hand. I can't here, well distinguish the sounds around y he I only hear babbling. I suddenly feel my stomach weird, having a big pressure in it, affecting my lungs. I move my left hand and place it soft in my stomach. I am my whole life as if I'd already lived it, endless parties, yachts and polo matches; always the same narrow people, always the same mindless chatter. I feel like I am standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared or even notice.

The dinner is finally finished. I grab my purse and stand quickly, wanting to run out. "Kat!" my mother yells. "Katniss!" Gale says. Gratefully I'm close to the exit door of the room, so I open it softly and before getting out I glance back to the table, they (Mom and Gale) are not looking at me anymore. They are laughing and talking with other people. _Do they really care about me?_

On my way to my room, people greets me, I just nod and smile. Ugh finally I'm in the room. "Katniss are you ok?" Prim asks in a worried tone from behind. I jump a little. " Ahh, Prim! where were you little duck?" "Remember that I can't get dinner with you adults." She says playfully pointing at me with her little and skinny finger. "So I stayed here, in this room alone, with the maids eating dinner" she continues changing her tone to a dramatic one.

"Oooh poor little duck, I would've gladly accompanied you, if I knew you were going to be here all alone" I said while moving toward her and, then I tap her head, trying to smile.

"Well a I think I'm going to sleep, I'm tiered" "Ok Prim, I'll be there in a while, good night" "Good night" she answer while rubbing her right eye.

Then I sit in front of the mirror, grabbing a towel and some cream to take the makeup out of my face. I start slowly with my eyes, mouth, cheeks and then the rest of my face. I get my hair loose. Put the towel down and stare at the mirror for a few seconds. My eyes began to get watery. I tremble slightly as I touch my face. _I can't stand this life._ Tears are spilling now, my lips quiver. I stand fast causing the chair to fall and make a loud noise, I look at it. That's my trigger. Tears are spilling faster, getting the top of my dress wet in tears; my right hand is at my chest. My whole body is shaking now. I look at the mirror and to the chair again. An anguished cry escapes from my throat. I star kicking the chair, hard, multiple times. I then pass to my white gloves, tearing them out of my hands, and then I kick out my shoes falling beside the table. I start screaming then, tearing all the room apart, throwing everything I can. I throw one of my shoes again and it lands, right in the mirror, breaking it.

**Peeta POV**

The music in the room is loud, everybody is dancing; but I need calmness right now, time to think a little. I'm not in the mod of dancing. So I just grab my coat, deciding to go to the upper deck to watch the stars, relax a little. I get out of the room, start climbing the stair, passing corridors, opening doors. Thinking of nothing really, my head is blank. I get to the upper deck, there's nobody there. Well it is reasonable, it's late and very cold out here. I lay down a bench looking up to the clear starry sky, there are no clouds. I put my hands behind my head and close my eyes, thinking about district 12, my family, Delly and the bakery, are they okay without me? I dicide Im not going to worry about that;Im going to relax a little; but then…

* * *

><p>Hi sorry for not updating for a while. Ive been busy, with school and all. I have a new cousin! she was born 4 days ago!<p>

Well sorry if there are grammar mistakes.

Thankyou for your reviews, they help me alot.


	8. Chapter 8

I hear steps, someone is running very fast through the deck, I scowl but don't even bother looking up. What's the matter with that person? Then I hear a cry, it is combined with anger. I decide to look up. It's a girl, her brown hair is loose and the dress dances with the wind as she runs. She reaches the base and holds a pole. I'm in shock; _Is she my girl?_ She is sobbing hard now, she is panting. I decide to go help her, see if she's ok. I slowly stand from the bench and walk toward her; it seems that she is starring at the sea, her head is down. Suddenly she starts to climb over the railing clumsily she turns her body and gets her feet on the white-painted gunwale, her back to the railing, facing out toward the black ocean. _Ok I'm panicked now. _But I know I can't scream or make a rough movement, she might do something stupid. Slowly and a bit urgently I make my way to her.

"Don't do it please" I said getting closer.

She whips her head around at the sound of my voice, she takes a while, like if processing my words, she seems like she was suddenly out of a trance. She then scowls.

"Don't come any closer, stay away!"

"Take my hand miss, I'll pull you back, come on" drawing my hand toward her.

"No" she says, a tear running down the left side of her beautiful face. "Stay away or I'll let go".

"No, you won't let go" I answer with determination and sadness at the same time.

"Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me." She answers back mad.

"You would have done it already" I reasoned. She seems to think about it, but that though slips away and she says "Go away, I can't focus" I fought hard the urge to chuckle at the comment. "I can't, I'm already involve in this situation. You see, If you let go, I jump after you".

"Oooh, please" she says rolling her eyes "Don't be absurd".

I decide to play along with my previous comment so I start taking of my jacket and shoes, her eyes widen a bit by seeing my actions. "I can swim" I comment casually.

"The fall alone would kill you" she says in a soft voice.

"You know, It would hurt, a lot; but I'm more concern about the ice cold water ".

She looks down considering my comment, she hadn't thought about that.

" You know, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain." I say trying to convince her. "That's why I'm not looking forward to jump after you. But I don't have a choice now ".

"Ugh you are crazy" she says annoyed.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one hanging on the board of the ship" I answer raising my brows and then looking at her in the eyes.

**Katniss POV**

I can't believe I'm listening to him, he has such a charm, he is very good with words; I admit. What is with him? He is trying to save me and he doesn't even know me.

"Come on give me your hand. I know you don't want to do this" he says getting closer.

I look at him then, in the eyes. _ Wao_ I think. Even in the dark I could see her eyes were blue, not a common blue but deep. He has beautiful shinny deep blue eyes; it's almost as if I could see his soul. They are amazing.

"Alright" I said, not getting my eyes out of his blue ones. I lift my hand carefully reaching for his hand. He is quiet , he reaches my hand and takes it firmly.

"Im Peeta, Peeta Mellark" he says introducing himself with a smile, relieve showing on his face.

"Pleased to meet you, Im Katniss Everdeen" I said giving a shy smile.

Then I found myself turning. I realize where I am. I don't want to be here. I want to live. I suddenly feel my stomach empty but I still turn to face the ship. Insecure about what's going to happen I start climbing. I'm getting confident. Peeta is pulling me slowly.

Then I feel my right foot slipping, "AAAaah" I slip, my feet hanging in the air. I start to panic, moving trying to find where to put my feet. Peeta tightens his grip around my hand. I feel a second of comfort, but fear comes again. Peeta is trying to have a plain expression on his face but it's not quite working.

"Help, help me please"

"Don't worry, I won't let you go" he answers with determination. He holds my hand tighter and with all hi`s got, supporting himself to the railing with his other hand, he tries to pull me back. But I slip again, getting a big scream out. But he managed to pull me back in an instant; he gets me over the rail, his other hand grabbing my waist. At things movement we both fall onto to the deck, we spin and Peeta fell on top of me. He is looking into my eyes, we both find ourselves panting. I can't move from the shock, I guess that he can't either. At the moment I can't help but think that I owe him, I really hate owing people. But he just saved my life.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so so sooo sorry for not updating in a while. Ive been very busy with school. Thanks about your reviews. BTW Ive been thinking alot about Peeta`s destiny in this story. I might follow the Titanics end but I have millions of alternative endings. Its a bit hard to choose. I guess Ill choose the best one when the time comes. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta POV

After the incident with the lady, Katniss, and getting up off her I finally breath. She was so close. She looks at me quietly with a blank expression and I can't help smiling. She instantly smiles back.

"Katniss!" someone calls in horror. We both look at the direction of the voice. She stops smiling.

"Katniss are you ok?! Darius heard a scream and came and his saw it was you!" the man says looking with wide eyes at her. Then he looks at me. "Does this man hurt you?" he is now angry, pointing a finger at me. I just stay silent.

"Oh ah, Gale no I was tired, but I couldn't sleep and I decided to go for a walk, and I was admiring the sea and I wanted to see a thing, eeh the the…"she says nervous moving her head as if trying to remember something. He looks at her quizzically.

"The propellers?" he asks.

"Yes!" Katniss almost screams startling us all. "The propellers, and then a slipped and he was near and he saw me and saved me."

"Is that what happened?" Gale asks me. Katniss looks at me, begging me not t say a word.

"Yes" I say nodding. "That was pretty much it" I say looking at her. She looks relieved. I guess now we share a secret.

The man called Darius nods his head. He suspects but doesn't dare to say a word; but then he decides and says. "Well then, he is a hero" getting near me and patting my back. "Well done".

Gale grab Katniss hand and start to pull her towards him. Katniss looks resistant. "Let's go Katniss you are freezing". He doesn't even looks at me.

"Sir you might want to give the boy a reward for saving your _fiancé" _He remarks "fiancé".

"Oh alright, is 20 enough?"

Katniss scowls "You are going to pay him that? For saving the woman you love?"

"Ok then, let me think"he says with an exagereted "thinking face".

"Join us to diner tomorrow night, to tell our group your heroic act."

"Sure. I'll go" I say with a shrug.

"Its settle then" he says nodding and turning around. "This should be interesting".

Darius befor turning back he looks at me moving his eyes up and down. I just look back at him seriously.

"Its interesting that lady Katniss slipped so suddenly and you got time to take out your jacket and shoes". I look down remembering that I took those things out while telling Katniss that I would have jumped after her.

Darius says nothing else and then he turns and walk away


End file.
